When Death Calls
by sammygirl1963
Summary: Sammy is having nightmares while at Stanford of Joshua dying a gruesome death at the famed Winchester House in San Jose, California. Will he be able to stop the death from occuring?
1. Chapter 1

**When Death Calls**

**Disclaimer**: Kripke and the CW own the Winchesters. I am just playing with them and will return them later. I also have no claim on the famed Winchester House located in San Jose, California.

**Author's Note: **This one is for all the readers who requested a story with Sam and Joshua meeting up in later years and to Criminally Charmed for giving me the kick in the pants to get it started, **Thanks Ali!!**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

The hunter quietly crept into the magnificent mansion of one hundred and sixty rooms after disabling the alarm system that was installed to keep unwanted visitors out. He had a particular destination in mind as he climbed one of the winding ornate staircases that led up to the third floor containing half of the forty bedrooms that were built. As he crept along, he could feel the temperature of the exquisite manor plummet and knew he had made the right decision in undertaking the hunt. He had neared the top of the winding staircase when the winds suddenly whipped up around him. He pulled out his 45 pistol and prepared to take aim as he was attacked by the spirit that appeared suddenly in front of him. He took aim and shot just as the spirit lifted him by the neck and flung him over the staircase railing. He gasped in terror when he saw the marble floor rising up to meet him. The last thought that went through his mind was "Oh shit, I'm gonna die" before he landed head first with a resounding thud as blood immediately poured out of his cracked skull.

Sam suddenly awoke with a terrified scream of "Noooo Joshua" as he tried to rein in the vicious tremors that were wracking his body after the vivid nightmare he had just had. He had been having the same nightmare for five nights in a row now and it was getting worse each time. As he tried to control his breathing, he felt the soothing hands of Jessica rubbing his back as she whispered "It's okay baby, I'm right here, everything's okay."

Sam wiped his hands across his face swiping the tears away that were unconsciously falling. He didn't want his girlfriend to think he was a lightweight who cried just because he was frightened by a nightmare. He used the breathing technique Dean had taught him years ago to calm himself before he could start hyperventilating.

Finally gaining control of his breathing and the tremors that had wracked his body, he looked up to see the concern that was clearly written on his girlfriend's face. "M'sorry Jess" he mumbled as he gave her a shaky smile. "I know you must be getting tired of me waking you up every night."

"You don't have to apologize to me babe. I'm just worried about you. Is it the same nightmare you've been having for the past few nights?" Jess asked as she continued to rub Sam's back. "I wish you would tell me about the nightmare since it is obviously tearing you apart."

"I'm sorry, I just can't" Sam sighed as he put his palm to his face and rubbed his aching forehead. He couldn't figure out why these nightmares left him with a residual headache that would last for hours. He knew it wasn't fair to keep the details of the nightmare from Jessica, but he hadn't told her about the life he lived before moving to California and attending Stanford.

He lay back down on the bed and closed his eyes willing the pain away when he felt Jessica leave the bed. He didn't have to ask where she was going since she had done the same thing over the past few nights. Jessica returned to the bed a few moments later and nudged Sam to let him know she had returned.

"Here honey" Jess said as she handed Sam two extra strength Tylenol to help with the pounding in his head. Sam popped the pills in his mouth and then rinsed them down with the bottle of water Jess handed to him.

"Thanks Jess" Sam muttered as he relaxed and lay down in the bed hoping that he would be able to get some more sleep tonight even though he doubted that he would be able to. He felt Jess crawl back into the bed and snuggle up behind him as she threw her arm over his waist. Before long, he felt the soft feeling of Jess breathing lightly on his neck as she drifted off to sleep.

As Sam lay awake in the bed, he thought about the hunter he had come to love as an uncle so many years ago. He had first met Joshua when his dad took him and Dean along on a hunt for a wendigo. Joshua had saved his dad's life while taking care of him and Dean at the same time. Over the years they had met up a few more times on various hunts, but the last time he remembered seeing Joshua was when he was ten years old. His dad and Joshua had gotten into a huge fight and he hadn't seen him since.

Sam also vaguely recalled having a nightmare about Joshua being injured on that wendigo hunt only to find out that it did eventually occur. He wondered if the nightmare he was having now was a warning of some kind. He made a vow to himself to call Pastor Jim in the morning to see if he knew where Joshua was and what he was up to. Feeling more relaxed now, he slowly drifted off to sleep securely wrapped in Jessica's loving embrace.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam woke up late the next morning to the smell of Jessica cooking breakfast. His mouth salivated at the thought of having her blueberry pancakes and bacon. Jess didn't cook breakfast often because of their classes, but when she did, it more than made up for those stale breakfast danishes that they would grab on the run.

Sam quickly changed into a pair of jeans and slipped a tee shirt over his head before leaving their bedroom and walking into the small kitchen of their furnished apartment. He walked up behind Jess who was flipping the pancakes and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Good morning sexy" he whispered softly into her ear.

"Good morning to you too handsome" Jess retorted as she turned around in Sam's embrace and reached up to kiss him. She felt Sam deepening the kiss but had to turn away before the pancakes burned. "Sorry lover, but that will have to wait until later this evening or tonight" Jess smiled wickedly hinting at what she expected from Sam later.

Jess put a plateful of pancakes and bacon on the table and then poured two glasses of milk and orange juice to go along with their breakfast. Sam pulled out her chair for her and helped her sit before taking a seat himself.

"I'm so glad to see you're feeling much better this morning baby" Jess said as she reached out to grasp Sam's hand and squeeze it before putting two pancakes and three strips of bacon on her plate.

"Yeah I'm feeling much better and thanks" Sam said as he reached up to caress Jessica's cheek before filling his own plate with pancakes and bacon. He still couldn't believe that he was in love with such a beautiful girl who gave him her heart unconditionally. She accepted him for who he was and didn't try to change him. On those days when he missed Dean so bad that he thought his heart would literally break in two, Jess always seemed to sense what he needed and helped him to make it through the day,

As they ate breakfast, Jessica said "Sam, I got a call from Tina and the girls are all getting together to go on a day long shopping spree. I know we were talking about repainting the bathroom today, but would you mind if I went with the girls instead?"

"No, I don't mind at all. I need to catch up on some studying for my Constitutional Law class anyway" Sam replied knowing that he had other plans as well, plans that he didn't want to share with Jess since they involved the hunting life he had left behind.

"Sam, you need to take a break from studying once in a while. You're going to burn out if you don't take some time for yourself" Jess admonished hoping that her words didn't fall on deaf ears.

"I will Jess, I promise" Sam said as he helped Jess to clear the breakfast dishes from the table and put them in the sink. "Why don't you go ahead and get ready for your shopping trip, I'll do the dishes."

"Hell yeah" Jessica said with a huge smile on her face. "I'm not stupid enough to turn an offer like that down. She ran from the kitchen towards their bedroom before Sam could change his mind.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As soon as Sam had finished cleaning and seen Jess off on her shopping trip, he decided to place that call to Pastor Jim. He really needed to find out if Joshua was in the area and on a hunt. He fervently prayed that he was wrong about things and that Josh was on vacation in Hawaii or somewhere just as exotic and warm.

Sam picked up the phone and dialed Pastor Jim's number with a knot of nervous tension building in his stomach. He had not talked to the man since the fight with his dad and he wasn't sure how welcome his phone call would be. He was just about to hang up the phone after only two rings when he heard Jim's voice coming over the parsonage line.

"_Hello, this is Pastor Jim how can I help you?"_

Sam was stunned speechless for a few seconds upon hearing the voice he knew as well as his dad and Dean's.

"_Hello, is anybody there?"_

"Uh, hi Pastor Jim. It's Sam, Sam Winchester"

"_Sam my boy, I haven't heard from you in ages. How are you doing son?"_

"M'fine. I guess you've heard about the huge fight with my dad and that I'm going to Stanford University now."

"_Yeah, your dad and Dean was here not to long after you left kiddo, and believe me I gave the stubborn pig headed fool a piece of my mind for the way he acted. You know he didn't mean what he said right, about not coming back?"_

"I really don't want to discuss that if it's okay with you Pastor Jim. The memories are just to painful even now."

"_Sure kiddo, I understand completely. Just know that I am here for you and that you'll always be welcome here. _

"Thanks Pastor Jim that's good to know. The reason I am calling is I was wondering if you could tell me where Joshua is?"

"_Is something wrong Sam, you sound a bit apprehensive lad."_

"I'm sure it's nothing Pastor Jim, but I've been having a recurring nightmare about Joshua being attacked on a hunt and things end pretty badly. I just, I need to know if he's okay.

"_I'm sure he is son. Joshua is actually headed out your way right now. He's on the way too San Jose right now to check out the famed Winchester mansion."_

Jim could hear the audible sound of Sam"s gasping coming over the line.

"_What is it Sam, what just scared you so badly?"_

""In my n-nightmare, Joshua is killed in a mansion" Sam stated with a shaky voice.

"_Joshua is a very skilled hunter Sam. I'm sure he'll be alright, but I'll give him a call to warn him about the hunt and the nightmare you've had, Try to relax and I'll get back to you later kiddo."_

"I will, thanks Jim" Sammy said before hanging up the phone.

**TBC _Should I continue?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**When Death Calls Ch. 2**

**Disclaimer**: Kripke and the CW own the Winchesters. I am just playing with them and will return them later. I also have no claim on the famed Winchester House located in San Jose, California.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_"Joshua is a very skilled hunter Sam. I'm sure he'll be alright, but I'll give him a call to warn him about the hunt and the nightmare you've had, Try to relax and I'll get back to you later kiddo."_

"_I will, thanks Jim" Sammy said before hanging up the phone._

After hanging up the phone, Sam thought about the words the pastor had said. He had no qualms at all with the fact that Joshua was a very skilled hunter. Hell, he had even seen the man in action a few times himself and could attest to just how skilled he was. He thought Joshua was one of the best hunters out there, but that didn't mean he wasn't infallible. There was always that slight chance that his concentration could be thrown off for just a fraction of a second, and in that time, Joshua could very well be killed.

Knowing that there was no way he could allow that to happen after what he had witnessed in his nightmares, Sam decided he had to take things into his own hands. Sure, he hadn't been on any really dangerous hunts in the last few years, just a few simple salt and burns that he kept hidden from Jess, but that didn't mean he wasn't ready to face the challenge. Hunting was just like riding a bike right? Once you learned, you never forgot how. Besides, Dean had always said that hunting was in their blood and Sam was determined to prove him right.

Having made up his mind, Sam started packing some things that he would need for the hunt. He pulled his duffle bag from the back of the closet and started loading it with some of the supplies that he would need if he was going to help Joshua. He went to his dresser and pulled out his favorite weapon of choice which was the curved hunting blade that had served him so well in years past. He probably wouldn't need it but it was better to be safe than sorry. He remembered Jess questioning him about it once when she found it while putting his clothing away. He remembered that day as if it only happened yesterday. He had walked into the room to find Jess standing there in shock as she held up the weapon in front of her. Upon registering the look on her face, his heart nearly dropped to his feet. He was scared he was going to lose the first real love he ever had.

"_Sam, you know how I feel about having weapons in the house. We discussed it before moving in together. Why do you have this awful thing hidden in your sock drawer?" Jessica asked him as she held the knife out towards Sam._

"_I'm sorry Jess, but it's the last present that I ever received from my brother before the huge blow up dad. I put it in there because I knew you wouldn't want it out where people could see it" Sam explained even though he knew what he had said wasn't the total truth._

"_Why would your brother even give you such a dangerous weapon for a present Sam, that just doesn't make sense to me" Jessica said with her eye brows furrowed._

"_The reason is innocent enough Jess. We were watching one of those horror movies when one of the characters held up a blade like mine. I casually mentioned how cool I thought it was and that it would be neat to have a blade like that. Dean remembered what I had said and bought it for my seventeenth birthday. Please don't be upset with me Jess. I'm sorry if you're upset, but it helps me to feel closer to Dean having it nearby."_

Sam remembered feeling relieved as Jess had accepted his explanation even though she was wary of having the weapon in the house because he didn't want to have to explain about his background of a hunting life. He didn't think Jess would believe him if he told her about all the things that were out there. Therefore, he had to be careful about protecting them in ways Jess wouldn't know.

He had protective sigils drawn into areas not visible to the eye, like the tops of their doors. Jess wouldn't see them unless she climbed on a chair to specifically look for them. He had also bought some dream catchers and hung them over their beds stating that he liked the way they looked and they would give them good dreams. The one thing that he couldn't get used to however was NOT laying a line of salt protection at all of the doors and windows. That would have been too obvious and Jess would have thought he was crazy. He had a lot of sleepless nights over that one.

Sam shook his head to clear his mind of the thoughts that were running through his mind. He needed to focus on the here and now and do what he could to keep Joshua from being killed. Just as he had finished packing his bag, he heard the sounds of the front door opening_. "Huh, wonder who that is?" _Sam thought as he hoisted his duffle bag over his shoulder. He walked out into their living room to see Jess looking at him with questioning eyes.

"Sam, what's going on?" Jessica asked as she nodded towards the duffle bag that he had slung over his shoulder. "It thought you said you were going to study."

"I was Jess, but then I got a call from an old friend that I haven't seen in years. He's going to be in San Jose and thought maybe we could meet up for the weekend and go camping" Sam explained as he thought up the lie rather quickly to hide what he was up to. He felt like a jerk having to lie to the one he loved, but knew it was best for Jessica's peace of mind. Maybe one day he would tell her about his life before Stanford, but today was not the day for it.

"How come I've never heard of this friend before Sam? You've been acting kind of strange baby ever since those nightmares started. You know you can tell me anything right? Please don't shut me out Sam."

"Jess there really isn't anything to tell. I haven't said anything about my friend before because it's been over eight years since I last saw him. It just so happened that business brought him out to California and he wanted to meet up and talk about old times"

"You're sure Sam, that's all there is to it? I'm just worried about you baby."

"There's nothing to worry about sweetheart, I'll call you tonight to let you know I'm fine" Sam said as he reached over and cupped Jessica's cheek with his palm while leaning in to give her a lingering kiss. Pulling away from the kiss before it could turn into more, Sam smiled at Jess and said "I love you" before walking out the door.

Sam climbed into the small Toyota Corolla that he and Jess had leased determined to make it to San Jose before Joshua got there. The famous Winchester Mansion was only about twenty miles from where he and Jess lived and he knew he would be there in plenty of time to keep Joshua from going into that place by himself later tonight. One way or another, he was going to change the outcome of the nightmares that had plagued him over the last week. As he drove, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number he had never needed to use before. He heard three rings and then the sounds of Joshua's voice coming over the line.

Joshua was about sixty miles from his destination of Sam Jose, California when he heard his cell phone ringing. He flipped open the phone but didn't recognize the number that was showing. "Hello, who is this?" Joshua asked wondering how somebody had gotten his number.

"Hi Joshua, it's Sam, Sam Winchester"

""Holy shit tiger, I haven't seen or heard from you since you were what, about ten years old" Joshua exclaimed surprised at hearing from the kid he loved as a nephew.

"Yeah, it's been a while" Sammy said as he smiled at the nickname that hadn't been used in years in reference to him. The last time he had been called tiger was ten years ago when John and Joshua had had their falling out. Sam vividly remembered Joshua leaving that day. After John had told him to get the hell out and that he was no longer welcomed, Joshua had walked over to him and knelt down to look him in the eyes. "I'm really going to miss you tiger" Joshua had said as he pulled him into a fierce embrace. Sam remembered the tears that had fallen down Joshua's face as he released him from the hug and whispered "Don't forget me kiddo."

"Sammy, I heard what happened between you and your dad a couple of years back. I'm sorry you had to go through that son. John always was a stubborn bastard, wanting things done his way. I know how bad it must have hurt you to hear the words he said to you in anger just before you left "

"I'd rather not discuss that if you don't mind Joshua." Sam said with sorrow in his heart. Every time he though about that night, it shattered him a little more to remember that his dad had told him that if he walked out that door, he was to never come back. It hurt to know that his dad had disowned him so easily.

"Sorry kiddo, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories for ya" Joshua said after hearing the emotion in Sammy's voice. It was obvious the kid was still hurting even after all the time that had passed.

"S'okay. Listen Josh, the reason I'm calling you is that I need to talk to you about the hunt you are undertaking." Sam informed Joshua.

Thinking about that, Joshua said, "Wow, what a coincidence. Here I am on my way to the Winchester Mansion, and I am talking to Sammy Winchester himself." Joshua laughed "The odds of that happening must have been about a thousand to one."

"Yeah, I guess" Sam said as he sighed, wondering if Joshua was going to think he was crazy after what he had to tell him.

"Sammy, is something wrong?" Joshua asked as he once again took on a more serious tone. He could hear the tension in Sammy's voice and knew there was something on his mind.

"I don't know for sure. You're probably going to think I'm crazy Josh, but I've had a recurring nightmare over the past week. Things go bad on the hunt and, you, you…" Sam trailed off not wanting to say the word out loud.

"I what Sam? Are you saying that I get killed in this nightmare you've been having?" Joshua asked needing to know what had the kid so tense.

"Yeah, Joshua. I've had to w-watch you d-die over and over as a spirit lifts you up and throws you over the stair railing and you fall three floors to your death" Sam replied with his voice breaking. "Please Joshua, you've got to let me help you with this hunt. I couldn't live with myself if you were killed because I didn't do everything within my power to help you."

"First of all, I'm not crazy enough to blow off those nightmares of yours after what happened on that hunt with the wendigo. And secondly, now that you've warned me, I'll be extra careful on the hunt Sam. You need to stay at Stanford and work on your studies instead of jumping back into the hunting life kid."

"S'not gonna happen Josh. I'm already on my way to San Jose and I'm almost there. I'll meet you at the mansion" Sam said as he hung up the phone so Joshua couldn't talk him out of helping out on the hunt.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**When Death Calls Ch. 3**

**Disclaimer**: Kripke and the CW own the Winchesters. I am just playing with them and will return them later. I also have no claim on the famed Winchester House located in San Jose, California.

**This one is for you Ali, hope your daughter is feeling much better.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_**"**__You need to stay at Stanford and work on your studies instead of jumping back into the hunting life kid" Joshua informed Sammy._

"_S'not gonna happen Josh. I'm already on my way to San Jose and I'm almost there. I'll meet you at the mansion" Sam said as he hung up the phone so Joshua couldn't talk him out of helping out on the hunt._

"Damn it Sammy" Joshua muttered after Sam cut the call on him. "I'm just trying to protect you kid" he said to himself as he shook his head in frustration. He would never admit it to John or Dean, but he was glad when Sam took off for Stanford. It tore him to pieces every time that Sammy had gotten hurt on a hunt. A little piece of his heart was shattered every time he got a call from Jim or Bobby and they mentioned that Sam had been injured.

Joshua remembered the last time he had seen the kid when Sammy was about ten years old. He and John had gotten into a huge fight over Sammy participating in a hunt. They were going after an Abiku demon and Joshua wanted to leave Sammy with Jim but John had refused and the kid had ended up in getting seriously hurt because of it.

"_John, don't you think it would be best if we left Sammy with Jim for this hunt. This demon preys on children and lures them away to eat them. I really think we should leave Sammy behind."_

"_Sam will be fine Josh. Dean and I will be watching out for him. He knows better than to go off by himself since he found out a couple of years ago about the things out there that could hurt him. Besides, Jim's place is a five hour drive from here. We would be wasting precious time away from the hunt" John had replied._

"_Damn it John, it wouldn't be wasting time if it keeps the little tiger from getting hurt or worse. Hell, I'll take him to Jim's myself if you'll let me and then meet up with you and Dean later."_

"_I said no Josh. Whether he likes it or not, Sammy has been thrust into this life and the sooner he learns to hunt these creatures, the better off he'll be."_

"_He's still just a kid John. You need to let him keep what little innocence he still has. That kid is still able to see the good in things. Don't strip that away from him before you absolutely have to"_

"_For the last time Josh, Sammy is going. He's my kid and I'll decide what is best for him, not you." John had said to effectively end the conversation._

Joshua couldn't remember ever having been so pissed in his life as he had been at that moment. He had been tempted to just let John hunt the demon himself after that but then changed his mind hoping that with him along, Sammy would have more protection. As it turned out, Sammy had been hurt anyway.

_They had been caught by surprise when a second Abiku demon had shown up and both of the older hunters were telekinetically tossed through the air. John had collided with a tree while Joshua had landed harshly on the ground, his ribs impacting a large stone. _

_Joshua had heard the audible snap of at least two ribs breaking and it stole his breath away. He felt pain shoot up his right side as he rolled himself onto his back. He was trying to sit up when he heard Dean holler his brother's name._

"_Sammmmmyyyyy" Joshua heard Dean holler in a panic laden voice. He struggled to pull himself together knowing that the boys needed help. He looked over to see John Winchester struggling to stand as blood poured down the side of his face after having connected with a tree. _

"_Let go of my brother bitch" Joshua had heard Dean scream as the demon pounced on Sammy. Before Dean had gotten a shot off though, Sammy screamed out in pain as the demon bit into his side and started chewing on his skin. Dean was unable to shoot the demon fearing that he would hit his brother because of the way the demon held him close. Dean launched himself at the demon and beat on it with his fists as it refused to relinquish its hold on Sammy._

_Joshua became fully alert as he heard Sammy screaming out in pain. He steadied himself after pushing up to his knees and fired some consecrated iron rounds into the creature's leg forcing it to turn in his direction to protect itself. As it reared up in anger away from Sammy, Joshua fired two consecrated iron rounds into its heart effectively killing it._

_After the attack, Sammy had slipped into a state of shock from the horrible wound to his side and the blood loss that accompanied it. By the time they had gotten Sammy to the hospital, the kid was unconscious and barely breathing. _

Joshua remembered walking into Sammy's room in the PICU later that evening and seeing him hooked up to all kinds of machines. It broke his heart to see Sammy lying there unconscious in the bed with that oxygen mask over his face helping him to breathe. Sammy had spent eight days in the hospital recovering from the bite and the infection from it that had nearly killed him.

The day that Sammy was released. Joshua finally lit into John about putting the hunt before his boys. He accused him of caring more about the hunt than he did his own kids. He and John had gotten into such a bad fight that they actually started throwing punches at each other. Before all was said and done, John had told him to get the hell out and that he was no longer welcomed in his house. He remembered seeing the devastated look in Sammy's eyes when he had told him he had to leave making it one of the worst days of his life.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Joshua pulled up to the famed Winchester house approximately an hour later to find the place deserted or so he thought.. The daily tours through the house had ended at three o'clock leaving him plenty of time to locate and dispel the spirit before it could hurt anyone else.

As he approached the mansion, Joshua saw a well built tall young man with long wavy, brown hair approaching him from the side of the house with a smile on his face and his hand held out in greeting. As soon as he looked into the eyes of the man, Joshua instantly knew who it was. Those eyes could only belong to one Sammy Winchester.

"Damn tiger, you sure did grow up to be tall seeing as how you were always small for your age when you were little" Joshua stated as he took Sammy's outstretched hand and pulled him into a bear hug. "It's so good to see you kid."

Sam returned the hug as a huge smile lit his face. "It's good to see you too Josh, it's been too long.

"Yeah it has kiddo. When your daddy told me I was no longer welcome, what tore my heart out the most was knowing that it would be a long time before I ever saw you or Dean again. I mean I kept up with how you boys were doing through Jim and Bobby, but it wasn't the same as being able to see you with my own two eyes. You've grown up into a fine young man Sammy.

"It's Sam now, I left Sammy behind a long time ago" Sam stated wistfully as he missed hearing Dean call him by that moniker.

"Okay, but I'm still going to call you tiger" Joshua said as he clasped Sam on the shoulder. "Whether you like it or not, you're always going to be that sweet little boy to me."

Sam rolled his eyes in exasperation at still being viewed as a little boy when he stood six foot four. "So tell me Josh, what have you learned about this hunt."

"Well kiddo, seems like there have been some unusual deaths here lately as workers have been working on restoring sections of the house to its former glory. One worker was killed when his nail gun accidentally went off and shot him straight through the heart. Another worker was killed when a hammer fell from above, hitting him on the head and splitting it wide open. Rumor has it that the house is haunted by the spirits of people killed long ago by the Winchester repeating rifles."

Joshua then went on to say, "I'm sure you've heard the story behind the house and how the widow of William Winchester had the house built for herself and the spirits of the people killed by Winchester rifles after her husband and daughter died under mysterious circumstances. As you probably know, Sarah Winchester was convinced by a medium to keep the house under constant construction or she would die. That's why the mansion is so huge."

"Yeah, I know the story" Sam informed Joshua as they walked up onto the porch leading to the massive redwood doors. "My girlfriend Jessica tried to convince me to take a tour of the place not too long after we first met. She was intrigued by the fact that my last name was Winchester and that I could possibly be a long lost relation of Sarah Winchester."

"Now wouldn't that be something" Joshua said as he thought about all the run down houses and motels that John and the boys had stayed in over the years.

"Yeah, especially considering some of the places we lived in through the years" Sammy said putting voice to Joshua's thoughts. "We sure could have used some of that massive fortune growing up."

As they reached the doors, Sam took out his lock picking set and had the doors opened in under two minutes after informing Joshua that he had already dismantled the alarm system while he was waiting on him.

Joshua pushed the doors open and both his and Sam's mouths opened in astonishment at the architectural marvel and the opulence of the place that was adorned with Tiffany chandeliers and gold trim.

"Damn" Joshua said as he saw just how enormous the mansion was inside. "We're going to have a hell of a time finding the spirit that is haunting this place and disposing of it."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**When Death Calls Ch. 4**

**Disclaimer**: Kripke and the CW own the Winchesters. I am just playing with them and will return them later. I also have no claim on the famed Winchester House located in San Jose, California.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_"Damn" Joshua said as he saw just how enormous the mansion was inside. "We're going to have a hell of a time finding the spirit that is haunting this place and disposing of it."_

Joshua felt just a bit overwhelmed as he surveyed the bottom floor alone. The mansion was huge with a total of one hundred and sixty rooms on all four floors. It was going to take frigging forever to search the place. Turning to face Sam, Joshua asked "You ready to get this hunt started tiger?"

Sam smiled and said "You know it" as he took point and started towards the stairwell off to his left.

"Hold it right there kiddo" Joshua sputtered in disbelief. "What makes you think I'm going to allow you to take lead on this hunt? I'm the oldest here and what I say goes."

"Yeah, Dean used to try that line of reasoning on me too" Sammy laughed as he continued walking. "it didn't work for him either."

"Damn it Sam, I mean it. I ain't going to chance you getting hurt. You mean too much to me kid. I couldn't live with myself if something happen to you."

"First of all, I'm not a kid, I'm an adult. I've actually grown up since the last time you've seen me. And secondly, I love you too Joshua. You've always been like an uncle to me so what makes you think that I wouldn't try and protect you just like you're trying to do for me?" Sam intoned as he looked back at Joshua.

"So I guess we watch each others backs then" Joshua said as he clasped a hand around the nape of Sam's neck. "But I'm still taking point" Joshua grinned as he started up the stairs.

Sam just shook his head and smirked as he followed Joshua. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he had missed being watched over in such a protective way since Dean was no longer there to make sure he didn't falter. Sure he had felt stifled by it at times, but it also made him feel loved.

As they navigated the stairs, Joshua informed Sammy about what he had found through his research. "I believe our spirit is one of the construction workers who died while working on the house in the 1989 Loma Prieta earthquake. The quake struck just as he was standing on a ladder while he was finishing up some repairs on the ceiling. He supposedly lost his balance and fell over the railing three stories to his death below when his co-worker was unable to maintain his hold on him."

Joshua never saw as Sam shivered involuntarily when he heard Joshua recount what had happened. It reminded him of the nightmare he had of Joshua's death and it gave him an eerie feeling of things to come.

"Anyway" Josh went on to say "I don't think the man lost his balance, I think he was given a push by the man who was supposed to be anchoring him to the ladder. Turns out that he owed the man a few thousand dollars due to a gambling debt."

"That would definitely justify the worker becoming a vengeful spirit" Sam ventured "Now how do we get rid of him?"

"By finding whatever the hell it is that is binding his spirit to the house." Josh stammered out as his foot slipped on the stairwell. "Be careful kiddo, these stairs are as slick as a baby's bottom, I wouldn't want you to fall."

"Well, did your research give you any clue to what we should be looking for?" Sam inquired knowing that finding the object would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack with the size of the mansion.

'As a matter of fact yes" Joshua said smugly. "The man was missing his wedding ring and his wallet when his personal stuff was returned to his wife. I'm guessing the guilty co-worker took his wallet, but he must have lost his wedding ring in the struggle to keep from falling."

Joshua then went on to say, "Since the men were working on the third floor, I'm assuming that the ring could have fallen into a crevice or hole. The problem with that is that the house was always under construction right up until the time that Sarah Winchester died, so the ring has probably been covered up for some time now. There's no telling where the damn thing could be located now."

As they climbed the stairs leading up to the third floor, Sammy reached out and placed a hand to Joshua's arm stopping him. "Be careful Josh" he warned not wanting to witness his nightmare in reality. The picture of Joshua falling three floors to his death was burned into his mind and he shuddered just thinking about it. When they finally reached their destination, Sam breathed a sigh of relief when nothing bad had happened. Hopefully his nightmare was just that--a nightmare.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As Joshua and Sammy began their search inside the mansion, a man climbed out of his black two door 1986 GMC Sierra Grade truck and approached the front redwood doors of the famed mansion. He quietly entered the door scanning for any signs of the men inside. He had watched earlier as the younger of the two had picked the lock and smiled in spite of himself. The kid had always been good at his job and he hadn't lost his skill since going of to Stanford.

Unbeknownst to Sammy, he had followed him from his apartment when he saw the teen exiting with a loaded duffle bag. He had just happened to stop by Stanford to check up on the kid and make sure he was doing alright when he witnessed the kid loading his car. He was surprised beyond belief when he saw that the lanky six foot four nineteen year old seemed to be headed on a hunt.

When the kid had pulled up to the Winchester Mansion, he had pulled off to the side of the road into a hidden alcove where his vehicle wouldn't be spotted. He watched as the kid surveyed the property for any signs of the supernatural and then dismantled the alarm system with expert hands.

As he watched, he tensed as he heard the sound of another vehicle approaching. "Be careful kiddo" he whispered to no one but himself hoping that the teen was on his toes. As the vehicle got closer, he peered into the window and then relaxed slightly as he recognized the man behind the wheel.

"What the hell are you doing here the same time as Sam?" he wondered as he watched Joshua climb from the truck. His attention was then drawn back to Sam as he rounded the corner. He felt a pang of longing when he saw the smile on the kids face as he reached out a hand to welcome the older hunter.

He could hear the happiness in Joshua's voice as he watched Joshua pull Sammy into a hug and say "Damn tiger, you sure did grow up to be tall seeing as how you were always small for your age when you were little. It's so good to see you kid." How he wished it could be him giving Sam that greeting and putting the huge smile on Sammy's face.

He stayed hidden as he listened to the two exchange greetings and talk about the hunt. He felt saddened to know that Sam was once again being drawn into the life he had tried to leave behind. "Damn it Josh, why did you drag him back into this life? The kid was happy for once being normal."

Now as he entered the mansion, he stood off in the shadows unseen as he watched the two hunters climbing the stairs. He would keep his presence a secret unless he was needed, but one thing was for sure, he wasn't leaving until he knew that Sam was safe.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Joshua looked around in agitation as he scanned his surroundings with a hunter's eye. Something seemed off and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He had the eerie feeling they were being watched and he had had it for a while now.

"Hey Sport, what do you say we stick together on this one. I got a funny feeling and I'd rather have you in my eyesight than off searching by yourself" Joshua said to Sammy hoping the kid wouldn't argue with him.

"Yeah, that's fine. I've been feeling a little weird myself, like somebody's watching me" Sammy explained as to why he agreed so easily with Joshua. "So where do you want to start searching?"

"Let's start with the closest room and work our way around" Joshua walked to the left and opened the first door that he came too. He whistled in appreciation as he walked into one of the guest bedrooms. It held a big four poster bed complete with comforter and seven huge pillows. A chandelier adorned the ceiling and one wall led to a huge walk in closet. The floor was covered in lush carpeting that looked as if a foot had never trod upon it and off to the right, he could see the connecting bathroom that held a shower and a bathtub each with faucets trimmed in gold.

Wow, Sarah Winchester sure knew how to treat a guest" Joshua gasped in awe at the extravagant décor. He pulled out his EMF meter and scanned the room but found nothing. He and Sam continued the search of the third floor checking out each room along the way. The hunters were dismayed however as they searched the last room and still had found no signs of the spirit.

"Looks like we're going to have to extend our search to other floors" Josh groaned knowing that it would take more than one night to search the house at this rate. They would have to be out of there before seven in the morning when the staff came to prepare for the daily tours.

Heading towards the ornate stairwell, Joshua and Sam started to descend to the second floor of the mansion when they felt the air around them take on an ominous tone as the temperature began to drop. Before either hunter had a chance to react, the ghost of the murdered construction worker materialized before them. The spirit's eyes glowed with hatred as it pointed an accusing finger towards the hunters.

"Thieves" it accused as it hovered in air around them. "Give me back that which you have stolen." When neither man made a move to return his stolen wedding ring, the spirit of Stanley Winters attacked with ferocity as he wrapped his hands around the neck of the one closest to him.

**TBC.**


	5. Chapter 5

**When Death Calls Ch. 5**

**Disclaimer**: Kripke and the CW own the Winchesters. I am just playing with them and will return them later. I also have no claim on the famed Winchester House located in San Jose, California.

**Author's Note:** My sisters will be visiting from Pennsylvania for the next four or five days. I'm not sure if I will be able to get any updates in while they are visiting. I will try though.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_"Thieves" the spirit accused as it hovered in air around Joshua and Sammy. "Give me back that which you have stolen." When neither man made a move to return his stolen wedding ring, the spirit of Stanley Winters attacked with ferocity as he wrapped his hands around the neck of the one closest to him._

The angry spirit squeezed the hunter's neck as he pulled the man towards him. "The ring belongs to me and I want it back" As the spirit's anger grew, the winds around then began to bustle and loose objects started moving haphazardly throughout the area.

"I-I don't have your ring" the hunter gasped as he struggled to draw a breath since his throat was clamped tight within the ghostly hands. He could feel the tender area beginning to swell and feared he was within moments of death from asphyxiation. Joshua fought to free himself from the spirits deadly hold when he heard Sammy's voice shout out in anger.

"Let him go you fugly bastard" Sam articulated as he raised his gun and took aim knowing that Joshua would most likely feel the effects of the salt blast since he was in such close proximity of the spirit. Sure, it would hurt like hell but it was better than being dead.

Stanley Winters observed Sammy with eyes of disbelief. How dare the youngster tell him what to do. "You need to learn some respect boy" the spirit enunciated as it flung it's hand out sending Sammy sprawling down the stairs in an ungraceful heap.

"Sammy" Joshua cried out as he fought vigorously to get free of the spirit's hold. He could see Sam laying unconscious halfway down the stairwell and it terrified him to see him so quiet and still. "Oh God, please let him be alright" Joshua prayed as he saw stars starting to glimmer in his vision due to lack of oxygen. Just before the blackness overtook him, Joshua could have sworn he heard the sound of a gun going off. He felt the pressure around his neck ease and he succumbed to that black void as he slumped bonelessly upon the stairs, his head connecting with the railing on the way down. His last thought being "I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you tiger."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John Winchester tensed when he heard the unmistakable sound of another voice in the house, and from the sound of it, this spirit was awful damned angry. "Watch yourself kiddo" John whispered as he silently made his way to an area where he could observe what was happening on the stairs above. There was no way in hell he was going to idly sit by if that thing decided to make a move on his baby boy.

As he situated himself between a recliner and the immaculate posh leather sofa beside it, he glanced up to see spirit hovering within inches of his youngest child and Joshua. He listened as the spirit accused them of being thieves. He reached to the back of his jeans and felt the comforting grip of his pistol. He would be able to swiftly pull it if things went to hell in a hand basket.

John immediately became hyper alert as he saw the spirit's evil eyes take on a murderous look. As he reached back for his gun, he witnessed the sprit wrapping it's hands around Joshua's neck. He heard a few mumbled words spat back and forth and as he aimed his gun, he saw Sammy do the same. He heard the words _"Let him go you fugly bastard" _spew forward from his son's mouth

"Way to go Sammy" he thought as he nodded in smug satisfaction. Sammy might have wanted a normal life, but the kid still had what it took to be a damn fine hunter. He lowered his gun as he waited to see what would happen next. There was no sense in exposing himself and letting Sammy know he was being watched during his stint at Stanford if he didn't have to.

That satisfaction disappeared as quick as an ice cream on a hot summer day when he heard the eerie voice of Stanley Winters pronounce _"You need to learn some respect boy" _Before John could raise his gun and aim, he watched as his youngest child was telekinetically thrown violently down the stairs. "Sammy" he yelled exactly the same time as Joshua. John quickly raised his gun and fired. He was up on his feet and running to his baby as he watched the spirit obliterate and dissolve. He knew he had to work fast to get Sam and Joshua to safety before the ghost had a chance to coalesce into existence once again.

By the time that John made it to the second floor landing, his heart was beating overtime. He kneeled down by his unconscious son and shakily reached out to check his pulse. He placed his index and middle fingers against Sammy's neck and pressed gently. He was relieved to feel the steady thumping beneath his finger tips and he let out a breath he hadn't released he had been holding. Next he gently felt along Sam's neck and spine to make sure the kid hadn't fractured any bones in his neck or back. He sighed in relief when he didn't find any protruding bones. Next, he lightly ran his fingers through Sammy's hair as he felt for evidence of head trauma. He found a bump the size of a goose egg just above his left ear. "Damn kiddo, that's going to give you one hell of a headache later" he muttered when he felt the size of it.

Deciding that he needed to check for signs of a concussion, John pulled a small penlight from his pocket and gently pried open Sam's eyelids to check his pupils. He noticed that the pupils reacted sluggish and that they were unequal in size. No doubt about it, his baby boy was definitely concussed.

"Damn it, this shouldn't have happened" John growled as he rubbed a calloused hand along the stubble of beard on his cheek. "You were supposed to be safely tucked away at school, not out hunting a frigging spirit."

As John continued assessing Sammy, his attention was drawn to Joshua as he heard the hunter moaning in pain. He glanced up the steps to see Joshua pushing himself to a sitting position as he placed his forehead in his hands.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN **

Joshua was floating in that void between consciousness and utter darkness. He could hear the far away voice of somebody talking and thought that the voice was vaguely familiar. He tried to latch onto that voice to bring him to total awareness. Something was wrong, but he was having a hard time remembering what it was. He felt such a strong pull on his heart strings that he thought his heart would surely break. As he forced his eyes open, he groaned at the light that caused the pain to spike tenfold in his head. He forced himself into a sitting position and placed his head in his hands to try and alleviate some of the pressure in his head.

"What the…" he groaned out just before he was seized by a violent bout of nausea. He was able to get to his hands and knees before he threw up forcefully upon the steps. "Son of a bitch" he growled as his throat ached from the pain of throwing up and being strangled.

As he became more lucid, Joshua suddenly remembered the events just before losing consciousness. "Sammy" he gasped as he tried to focus on the stairs in front of him. His vision wavered as stars seemed to shimmer and shine in front of his eyes. He could see somebody crouching over Sammy, but couldn't focus enough to see who it was. Fearing that Stanley Winters had appeared again, Joshua pulled his gun and aimed it towards the shadow leaning over the kid.

"Get the h-hell away from h-him" Joshua stuttered out as he tried to still his shaking arms. He couldn't chance shooting Sammy by accident.

"Joshua, it's me, John Winchester" John said as he raised his hands placatingly in the air. He knew that Joshua wasn't totally lucid yet and he didn't want the hunter shooting him accidentally. He couldn't help his youngest son if he got himself hurt too.

"John?" Joshua questioned not sure he heard the man right.

'Yeah, it's me Josh. Sammy's hurt, we got to get him out of here before that spirit shows himself again" John informed the hunter he had once been close friends with,

"How did you get here?" Joshua questioned as he slowly made his way down the steps. He hadn't got more than a few steps with John saw the silvery form of Stanley Winters trying to take shape once again behind him.

"Joshua drop" John ordered forcefully as he pulled his gun up and fired once again dispersing the evil spirit. He watched Joshua struggle to his feet once again and then said "Come on man, we gotta get out of here before that thing has a chance to attack again."

John pulled Sammy up over his shoulder into a fireman's carry and carried his son quickly down the stairs making sure that Joshua kept moving also. Once they were safely outside, John lay Sammy down in the back of his truck as he turned to check on Joshua. 'You okay dude?" he asked as he visually scanned Joshua with his eyes.

"I'll live" Joshua stated as he reached his hand up to feel the lump on the back of his head. He felt the wetness in his hair and pulled his hand away to see a small amount of blood on his fingers. "Damn, must of hit my head when I fell" he stated as he gingerly probed the area once again.

"You need me to take a look at that?" John asked not wanting to push himself on the injured hunter.

Nah, M'Okay" Joshua said as he focused his attention on Sammy, "How's the tiger doing?" he asked as he motioned towards the youngest Winchester.

"He's definitely got a concussion, but I couldn't find any broken bones" John explained as he glanced at his son. "I think we need to get him to a hospital and get him fully checked out just in case he has some internal injuries."

"Yeah, I think so too" Joshua agreed. "The kid sure is going to be surprised when he wakes up and finds you here."

"Ah, about that Josh. I don't want Sammy to know I've been checking up on him while he's been at Stanford. Once we get him to the hospital, I want you to stay with Sammy and keep me informed how he's doing by phone.

"Damn it John. Your kid could be seriously hurt and you're going to leave him just like that?"

Don't start with me again Joshua" John growled remembering the last time they had fought about Sammy. "I'm doing what I think is best for my kid."

"What's best for the kid is to know that he's got a family that loves him. Why can't you get that through your thick skull you stubborn asshole" Joshua gritted out through clenched teeth. He really felt like knocking some sense into the stubborn bastard right now.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**When Death Calls Ch. 6**

**Disclaimer**: Kripke and the CW own the Winchesters. I am just playing with them and will return them later. I also have no claim on the famed Winchester House located in San Jose, California.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_"What's best for the kid is to know that he's got a family that loves him. Why can't you get that through your thick skull you stubborn asshole" Joshua gritted out through clenched teeth at John Winchester. He really felt like knocking some sense into the stubborn bastard right now._

As Sam struggled to regain consciousness, he could have sworn he heard the sound of his dad's voice talking. It sounded like he was arguing with Joshua, but that was impossible. He and his dad had parted on bad terms and Sam hadn't heard from his dad since. Needing to know if it was indeed his dad. Sam tried to grasp onto the sound of the voices and fight his way back to consciousness but it avoided him like the plague and he drifted back into that serene darkness where he felt no pain and everything was right in his world.

"Damn it Josh, the kid knows we love him. He's always known that" John claimed as he argued with the other hunter. "I know that things were pretty bad between he and I and that we parted on bad terms, but Sammy knows I didn't mean the words I said when he walked out that door."

"Are you sure about that John?" Joshua queried his former best friend. "When was the last time you two talked, for that matter, when has he last talked to Dean. You basically kicked him out of the family and his big brother's life when he left from what I've heard. You need to make amends with the boy before you push him away forever."

"Don't you freaking tell me what to do with my own kid Joshua. I'll do as I see fit and right now it's best that Sammy doesn't know I came. Let him live the normal life he so desperately wanted. The kid has to learn to make it by himself sooner or later and I am trying to let him do that."

"What he wanted was a normal life WITH his family still playing a part in that life. Even I could see that years ago when you forced me out of the boy's life. He's not like the rest of us John, he needs more than just hunting and that's why he ran. For goodness sake man, at least let him know he's welcome home and that you and Dean still care about what happens to him" Joshua pleaded as he glared at the stubborn mule.

"He's the one who chose to leave, if he wants to come back home then he can damn well make the first move. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get my son to the hospital so he …" John's words trailed off as he heard Sammy moaning. He glanced over to see his youngest restlessly starting to move his head back and forth.

"I gotta go before he wakes. Take care of my boy Joshua" John stated before running his hands through Sammy's hair. "I love you kiddo and when you're ready to admit that you were wrong in leaving, I'll be there to welcome you back."

"You really are a bastard Winchester" Joshua seethed as he reached into the truck and carefully picked Sammy up. "Don't worry, I'll make sure the kid gets the medical attention he needs" Joshua informed John as he carried Sammy to his truck and lay him gently inside, not bothering to look backat the departing older Winchester.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Joshua pulled up to Sam Jose memorial fifteen minutes later, stopping near the ER entrance. He quickly ran over to the passenger side of his truck and hoisted an extremely groggy Sam up into his arms. Walking quickly through the open doors, Joshua called out "I need some help here" He had no sooner yelled for help when he saw a doctor approaching him.

"What happened?" the doctor questioned as Joshua lay Sam on a gurney that was pushed over by an orderly.

"We were remodeling a house when he slipped and fell down the steps. He hit his head pretty hard and was unconscious for about twenty or thirty minutes" Joshua replied as he softly placed his palm on Sam's forehead.

"You're going to be alright tiger" Josh stated before Sam was quickly whisked away from him and taken into one of the treatment rooms. Looking around, Joshua found an empty chair and sat down for the long wait ahead. He had no sooner sat down when a nurse approached him with some forms.

"Sir, we'll need you to fill out these forms before we can treat your son" the nurse informed Joshua placing the clipboard in his hands.

"He's my nephew" Joshua corrected as he took the pen in hand and started filling out the forms. He pretty well knew Sam's history up until the kid had turned ten and that he was allergic to penicillin. He wrote in the information as best he could and then fudged in the areas where he wasn't sure of the answer.

When Joshua returned the forms to the nurse, she noticed that he had left the insurance part blank. "Sir, we need to know what kind of insurance your nephew has so we can file a claim" she stated waiting for his answer.

"I'll pay his bill" Joshua said as he pulled out a checkbook and asked "How much do you need to start treating the kid?"

"That won't be necessary sir, we can bill you later" the nurse answered as she took the completed forms. "If you'll have a seat, the doctor will be with you shortly."

Approximately forty five minutes later, Joshua stood up as a doctor called for the "family of Samuel Winchester?" He waited for the doctor to approach and asked "How's my nephew doc?" as he shook the offered hand.

"Samuel is going to be fine. He's kind of disoriented right now but that's to be expected with a concussion Mr.?"

"Oh sorry doc, the name's Joshua"

"As I was saying Joshua, Samuel is confused right now, but that will clear as he progresses. He has a grade three concussion so I would like to keep him a couple of days for observation, especially since he is suffering extreme weakness and nausea right now. He is also having trouble recalling exactly how he was hurt. If you are agreeable, I'd like to have a neurologist check him just to be on the safe side" Dr. Midas voiced concerned by the loss of memory.

"Sure doc, whatever's best for Sammy. Can I go see him now?" Joshua questioned needing to see the kid for himself.

"He's being transferred to a room now. I'll have a nurse come get you as soon as he's settled" the doc said before shaking Joshua's hand once again and walking away.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Ten minutes later Joshua was escorted to Sam's room to find him laying in the bed with a confused expression upon his face. "Sam, you okay?" Joshua asked knowing the kid had to be frightened walking up and not knowing where he was and what had happened to him.

"Joshua?" Sam questioned surprised to see the hunter.

"Yeah tiger, it's me in the flesh."

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in ages" Sam stated as he tried to focus on the hunter but not succeeding because of his double vision.

"Actually it's only been a few hour kiddo. I know your confused right now but it will all clear up soon" Joshua enunciated knowing the kid was upset just from the look on his face. He always could read Sammy like a book just from his facial expressions.

"What happened Josh? Why am I here?

"We were on a hunt together Sam. We both kind of took a knock to the head, but you were concussed from it. That ghost flung you down a set of steps kiddo and you hit your head pretty damned hard" Joshua answered.

"I don't…" Sam winced and put his hand to his head as a sudden pain spiked near his left temple making him extremely nauseous. "S-sick" Sam groaned as he tried to push himself up.

Seeing Sam's distress, Joshua quickly propped Sam up and grabbed the small basin sitting on the stand by his bed. He held Sam securely as the kid started heaving and suddenly emptied the contents of his stomach into the kidney shaped bowl.

"M'Okay now" Sam said as he slumped back towards the pillow exhausted, the vomiting spell depleting the last of his strength.

"Go to sleep Sammy, I'll be here when you wake up" Joshua coaxed as he ran his hands through Sam's hair remembering how it always comforted the kid when Dean did it. He watched as Sam's eyes drifted slowly shut and the kid relaxed into sleep.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John had pulled off on a side road and watched Joshua drive off towards the hospital. Knowing that Sammy was in good hands since Josh truly loved the kid, he headed back towards the Winchester mansion to complete the hunt that they had started. He wasn't about to let that spirit have another chance at hurting his baby boy.

Parking his Sierra Grande, he walked to the weapons locker hidden in back and pulled out the weapons he needed to take care of the angry spirit once and for all. He also pulled out a hand held metal detector that he had appropriated from a security expert a few months back when exorcising a demon at the local airport. He planned on using the detector to locate the wedding band so that it could be destroyed and send the spirit of Stanley Winters on his way.

John strode quickly up to the mansion and entered easily after having left the door unlocked while he had helped Sammy out of the mansion. That spirit was going down and it was going down tonight.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**When Death Calls Ch. 7**

**Disclaimer**: Kripke and the CW own the Winchesters. I am just playing with them and will return them later. I also have no claim on the famed Winchester House located in San Jose, California.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_John strode quickly up to the mansion and entered easily after having left the door unlocked while he had helped Sammy out of the mansion. That spirit was going down and it was going down tonight._

Upon entering the mansion, John turned on the metal detector and started moving it in a back and forth motion as he walked. He planned on sweeping every room with the detector until he was able to locate the missing wedding ring if it took him the rest of the night or longer. He wasn't going to chance having Sammy return to the mansion to take on the evil spirit, especially since he was no longer at one hundred percent peak condition right now.

As he scanned the first floor, John wondered how Sammy was doing. He had hoped Joshua would have called by now to inform him of Sammy's condition but the stubborn hunter was probably trying to teach him a lesson for not being there for Sammy. If Joshua would have only listened to reasoning, he would have understood that he was only doing what was best for Sammy since the kid was now living a new life, one that was supposed to be free of hunting.

John had been scanning the mansion for approximately two hours when he felt a sudden chill causing goose bumps to rise on his skin. "I know you're here Stanley" he called out as he searched around the room. In the far corner, he could see the spirit beginning to amalgamate as it came together. John reached into the back waistband of his jeans removing his pistol and pulled the trigger just as the spirit coalesced into complete form. Stanley Winters emitted a howl that damn near shattered John's eardrums before blinking out of existence once again.

Knowing that he probably didn't have much time before the spirit consolidated again, John picked up the metal detector once again and started scanning a grid pattern. He was sure that the ring had to be on the bottom floor somewhere since Stanley had fallen three stories to his death.

As time passed, John was becoming agitated. He would have to be out of the mansion by seven o'clock in the morning because the touring staff would start arriving to begin preparations for their daily tours. That only gave him two more hours to find the ring and take care of it because chances were that either Joshua or Joshua and Sammy would be returning the following night to continue their hunt.

Just as he was about to give up, John heard the beeping sound of the detector going off near the far corner of the elegant sitting room that he was scanning. Needing the exact location, he moved the metal detector back and forth until it made a continuous beeping noise. "Found it" John crowed as he used a hammer to break into the wall. After breaking a big enough hole for his hand to reach into, he reached inside and pulled out a gold plated money clip. "Son of a bitch" John spat out as he flung the clip across the room. He was sure he had found the damn ring.

Knowing that he had to get out before the touring staff arrived, John picked up the detector and was about to walk away when it started beeping again. _"Huh" _John wondered knowing that he had flung the money clip far enough away that it shouldn't be setting off the detector. He started scanning the wall once again until he heard a continuous beep once again a few feet away from the first one. _"Please let this be it" _he thought as he used the hammer to bust another hole into the expensive wall. It was a good thing he was wearing gloves and that Sammy his disarmed the security cameras earlier or he would be in some major trouble for the destruction he was causing. Reaching into the newest hole, John pulled out the much sought after golden wedding band. As he gazed at the ring, he suddenly heard the voice of Stanley Winters.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Joshua was sitting in a hard chair reading a Car and Driver magazine when his attention was captured by movement coming from Sam's bed. "Hey there tiger, how you feeling?" he inquired as he watched Sam's hazel eyes slowly focusing on him.

"Head hurts" Sammy answered as he closed his eyes against the glare of the overhead light shining down into them.

"Yeah, I'll bet it does" Joshua stated as he reached up to click the light off that was shining into Sam's eyes, and turned on the small light to the side of the room. "You need me to get the doctor kid?"

"M'not a kid Joshua" Sam said with a grimace as he reached up and placed his palms on his forehead emitting a low groan.

"You'll always be that sweet little kid that captured my heart so many years ago" Joshua informed Sammy as he reached over to press the nurse call button. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Sammy was hurting and he was going to do something about it.

"_Yes, can I help you?" _Josh heard as the sound of the nurse's voice came over the bedside speaker in the room.

"Yes you can" Joshua replied quickly not allowing Sam to answer. "My nephew is in quite a bit of pain, can you ask the doctor for something to help alleviate it?"

"_I'll see what I can do sir" _the nurse replied in answer to Joshua's question. Within two minutes the nurse had entered Sam's room with a dose of medication. "It's not very strong, but it should take the edge off the pain and allow him to rest" the nurse said as she smiled at Joshua.

"Thank you" Joshua told the nurse as she injected the medication into Sam's IV.

"You're welcome. A cutie like him shouldn't be here laying in pain" the nurse said as she winked at Sam before leaving the room.

"Damn kid, even dressed in a hospital gown and lying in bed, you got the ladies drooling over you. I bet you're even giving Dean a run for his money now" Seeing the look of hurt that immediately crossed Sam's face, Joshua cursed himself under his breath for being so stupid. "I'm sorry Sammy, I shouldn't have said that" Joshua said with guilt building in his heart.

"Nah, it's okay, I just really miss him ya know" Sam said as a lone tear rolled down his cheek. He hadn't seen his brother since he stormed out of the house on that fateful night so long ago and times like this were when he really missed Dean the most.

"I know you do son, I know you do" Joshua intoned as he squeezed Sam's shoulder gently. Sam didn't deserve to be kept away from Dean and he planned to do something about it. As soon as he formulated a plan in his mind, he looked up at Sam to see the kid had slipped into sleep once again. Pulling out his phone, Joshua placed a call to Bobby.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Booby was sitting at his table deeply involved in translating an exorcism for Caleb's latest hunt when he heard the sound of his telephone ringing. Exasperated at being interrupted, he picked up the phone and grumbled "You better have a damned good reason for interrupting me."

"Sorry for disturbing you Bobby" Joshua apologized quietly not wanting to wake Sam up.

"Oh, hey Joshua, Sorry about that" Bobby said apologizing for the gruff way that he had answered the phone. "Something wrong?"

"No, not really." Joshua answered. "I just really need a favor. Have you got a phone number where I can reach Dean Winchester?"

"Yeah, give me a second" Bobby said as he searched for the book where he had the number written down. "You got a pencil?" Bobby asked before relaying the number.

"Yeah, go ahead" Joshua said as he listened to the other man rattling of the number as he wrote it down. "Thanks Bobby"

"Joshua, if you don't mind my asking, "What in the hell do you need Dean's number for?" Bobby said perplexed since he knew that John had basically kicked the hunter out of his boys lives years ago.

"Sammy's in the hospital Bobby. He's got a concussion and the doctor want's to keep him here for forty eight hours."

"Shit, is the kid gonna be okay?" Bobby inquired worried about the youngest Winchester even though he hadn't seen him in a while himself.

"Yeah, he's just really weak and out of it right now and he could use his big brother. You know me Bobby, I stuck my big ass foot in my mouth earlier and mentioned Dean's name to him. The kid damn near broke my heart when I saw the look of hurt that crossed his face at just the mention of Dean's name."

"You know John's going to be pissed if he finds out you called Dean right?" Bobby asked.

Joshua huffed indignantly at hearing those words. "The stubborn bastard was there watching from afar when Sam was hurt Bobby. He carried Sammy out of the mansion after the kid was knocked unconscious from being flung down the stairs, but he refused to come with him to the hospital. He didn't want Sammy to know he's been watching him."

"Damn, I should have shot his ass full of buckshot when I last threatened to do it" Bobby snorted not surprised by the news.

"I'd like to do it myself sometimes. Hell, I know he loves his boys, he just has a weird way of showing it" Joshua said before telling Bobby that he would keep him informed of Sammy's condition and hanging up the phone.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"The ring is mine" Stanley Winter's cold voice informed John as he held out his ghostly hand for the object. "I want it back now."

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to turn this ring over to you after what you did to my baby boy" John spat out as he looked the angry spirit dead in the eye. "I may never receive the Father of the Year Award, but nobody or no _thing _hurts one of my children and gets away with it." John said as he made his move.

**TBC Will John be able to defeat the spirit? Will Dean come running when Joshua tells him about Sammy?**


	8. Chapter 8

**When Death Calls Ch. 8**

**Disclaimer**: Kripke and the CW own the Winchesters. I am just playing with them and will return them later. I also have no claim on the famed Winchester House located in San Jose, California.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_"The ring is mine" Stanley Winter's cold voice informed John as he held out his ghostly hand for the object. "I want it back now."_

"_You're crazy if you think I'm going to turn this ring over to you after what you did to my baby boy" John spat out as he looked the angry spirit dead in the eye. "I may never receive the Father of the Year Award, but nobody or no thing hurts one of my children and gets away with it." John said as he made his move._

John swiftly pulled a container of salt from his jacket pocket and sprayed the spirit with it. He covered his ear as the spirit let out an ear piercing howl before evaporating into thin air. Knowing that he had to move fast, John rushed from the house and dug a hole into the ground as quickly as possible. He placed the ring into the hole and doused it in salt and lighter fluid. As he lit a match, he felt the air around him grow cold. He dropped the match into the hole a split second before he felt himself sailing through the air and hitting the ornate stone fence that surrounded the property. He grunted in pain as he landed on his leg wrong and felt his knee pop knowing he had just dislocated the knee cap. "Son of a bitch" he moaned knowing how painful it was going to be walking since he had dislocated it once before in high school playing football. As his eyes watered from the pain, he saw the spirit of Stanley Winters scatter to the four winds.

After re-filling in the hole, John gathered his gear and limped back to the big black Sierra Grande truck that he owned. He quickly stashed his gear in the silver lock box and pulled himself up into the cab of the truck. He needed to get to the motel and ice his knee. Luckily he would be able to drive since it was hi left knee that had been injured. As he drove, he was hoping the knee cap would pop back into place overnight so he wouldn't have to make a hospital run. He would wait until he was back at the motel to pop some pain pills knowing they would make him too loopy to drive.

Wondering how his youngest was doing, John picked up the phone to call Joshua's number as he drove down the highway. If Josh was too damned stubborn to call him, then he would have to make that first move. He just hoped the man would at least answer once he saw his name on the caller ID. He was dismayed however to hear the voicemail pick up and say _"This is Josh, leave a message and maybe I'll get back to ya." _John flipped the phone shut and threw it on the seat. He would call the hospital as soon as he got to the motel room and inquire as to his son's condition.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean was sitting in a casino bar in Reno, Nevada watching the action over at one of the pool tables. He watched as the local pool shark took on innocent tourists and stripped them of their hard earned cash by throwing a game before making a bet of double or nothing. He felt sorry for the poor sap who was playing him now since the man didn't look like he could afford to lose the two hundred that was on the line, hell it was probably the last of his vacation money. Knowing that the man had made approximately a thousand dollars in the last hour or so, Dean was planning on teaching the pool shark a lesson he wouldn't soon forget while relinquishing him of his unearned winnings as soon as he got the chance.

Getting ready to make his move, he stood up and walked towards the pool table when he was distracted by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He reached down and glanced at the caller ID and wondered what in the hell Joshua was calling him for. He hadn't seen the hunter since he was about fourteen years old when he and their dad had gotten into a huge fight and John kicked the older man out of their lives. He was tempted to ignore the call but something in his gut told him not to.

He flipped open the phone with a click flick of his wrist. "Hey Joshua, long time no see" he said as he smiled at the truthfulness of the statement.

"It has been a while hasn't it Sport" Joshua replied using the nickname he was sure Dean hadn't heard in years.

"I'm a little too old to be called Sport now don't ya think" Dean smirked at the familiar name from so long ago. It reminded him of a time long ago that they had spent in the mountains when they first met Joshua.

"Like I told Sammy kid, you'll never be too old" Joshua said noticing the catch in Dean's breath when he had mentioned Sammy's name."

"You, you've seen Sammy?" Dean asked in a low voice, wishing that it had been him instead.

"Yeah, I'm with him right now Dean. That's why I'm calling you. Sammy's been hurt and he's in the hospital kiddo."

Dean's heart shattered at hearing Joshua's words. He had hoped Sammy would be safe from harm while attending Stanford. He closed his eyes and cursed himself for not being there to keep his baby brother from being hurt. Taking a few moments to pull himself together, he asked "How did it happen Josh?"

"He insisted on joining me for a hunt after he had a nightmare of me getting killed. I swear I tried to keep him safe, but that frigging spirit flung him down some stairs before I could stop it" Joshua informed Dean still blaming himself for Sammy's injuries.

"I know you would have kept him from being hurt if you could Josh" Dean said as he dismissed all thoughts of playing the pool shark and walked outside and climbed into the Impala. He needed to get to his baby brother. "How bad is Sammy hurt?"

"The kid has a bad concussion, they've called in a neurologist because Sam is having a little trouble with his memory. Other than that, he is going to have some vivid bruising on his body, but he doesn't have any broken bones."

Dean exhaled in relief knowing that his injuries weren't life threatening. "I'm on my way Josh, just let me know the hospital destination."

"We're in San Jose Memorial, I'll be waiting for you." Josh informed Dean knowing he would get there as soon as possible.

"Just watch out for my baby brother until I can get there" Dean asked not wanting Sammy left by himself to wake up alone in the hospital.

"You know I will son, you don't even have to ask" Joshua told Dean before hanging up the phone. He just hoped that Dean wouldn't drive recklessly with high speed in his need to get to his baby brother.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After a few hours of trying to relax and get some sleep, John knew there was no way that he was going to get any sleep with the pain that his leg was in. The Darvocet he had taken only knocked the edge off the pain but hadn't abated it. Deciding that he was going to have to go to the hospital to get some relief, he limped out of his motel room and to the truck. Checking to make sure he had a valid insurance card though a fake one, he set off for San Jose Memorial.

Pulling up as close as possible to the Emergency Entrance, John climbed out of his truck and struggled to the door. As he walked in, an orderly pushed up a wheel chair waiting for him to take a seat. "I saw you limping in sir and thought you could use the ride" he said as he motioned for John to sit. John did as instructed though he hated the damn things with a passion. He was then wheeled into a treatment room since the ER was relatively empty at this time of night.

A few minutes later, the ER doctor walked in and questioned him as to what was wrong. John grimaced and said, "I was doing some painting up on a ladder when I fell and landed wrong. I think I dislocated my left knee cap.

After examining the knee, Dr. Johnson determined that the patella was indeed dislocated. He gave John a shot of morphine and allowed it to take hold before manipulating the joint and working it back into place. He then placed a brace on John's knee and advised him to seek therapy on his knee to strengthen the joint or risk dislocating it again.

After thanking the doctor for his help, John walked back out into the waiting room and was flabbergasted to see his oldest son entering through the ER doors. As his eyes locked with Dean's he asked "What in the hell are you doing here son?"

Dean was astounded to see his dad at the hospital knowing that Joshua would have never called the man after the way John had dismissed him from their lives years ago. "I'm here to see Sammy" he stuttered out before asking his dad the same question.

John explained how he had happened to show up on the hunt and saw from afar what happened. "Your brother doesn't know I'm here." he said as he saw the stunned expression on Dean's face.

"Well, I guess we can walk up to Sam's room together then Dean stated figuring that his dad would want to see Sammy as much as he did.

"Hold up there cowboy" John said grasping Dean's arm. "I'm not going to see Sammy and neither are you."

"What the hell are you saying Dad, of course we're going up to see Sammy" Dean said wondering what the doctor had given his dad for pain after noticing the brace on his knee.

"I said no Dean" John ground out through clenched teeth. "You're brother doesn't need us walking back into his normal life and drawing him back into the hunt. He's got his girl to watch out for him and take care of him as soon as she finds out what happened. Do you honestly want Sammy to be hurt even worse or possibly killed because you chose to draw him back into our lives when things were going good for him."

"Dad, I wouldn't do that, I just need to see him, to make sure he's okay. God Dad, I've looked out for him all his life, how can you expect me to change that now?"

"Dean, do you honestly think Sammy will let you walk out of his life just like that after seeing you again? You know as well as I do that he'll give up the happiness he has now for you. Do you really want that for your baby brother?" John asked as he placed a hand on Dean's shoulder grasping it in comfort. "I know this is killing you dude, but you need to do what's best for Sammy, let him make the choice whether or not he wants to come back to our life of hunting."

**TBC **


	9. Chapter 9

**When Death Calls Ch. 9**

**Disclaimer**: Kripke and the CW own the Winchesters. I am just playing with them and will return them later. I also have no claim on the famed Winchester House located in San Jose, California.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_"Dean, do you honestly think Sammy will let you walk out of his life just like that after seeing you again? You know as well as I do that he'll give up the happiness he has now for you. Do you really want that for your baby brother?" John asked as he placed a hand on Dean's shoulder grasping it in comfort. "I know this is killing you dude, but you need to do what's best for Sammy, let him make the choice whether or not he wants to come back to our life of hunting."_

Dean struggled with the words his dad was saying. He knew that in a way his dad was right. If he did drop back into Sammy's life, he didn't know if either of them would be able to walk away again. It took everything he had in him the last time to let Sammy walk away. And now that Sammy had obtained his dream. could he willingly destroy the normal life that Sammy finally had? If anybody deserved to be happy it was his little brother.

John watched as different emotions warred within his son. He knew he was wrong for putting such pressure on Dean, but then he also knew that Dean would never forgive himself if Sammy rejoined the hunting life and ended up getting hurt. He couldn't allow that because he needed Dean focused if they were ever going to catch that yellow eyed bastard and make him pay for destroying their lives and taking Mary away from them. John knew he had won the argument when he saw the look of resignation that crossed Dean's face. He hated putting it there, but it was definitely for the best.

"Okay Dad, you win, but I am NOT leaving this hospital without seeing Sammy first. I won't let him know that I'm here, but I AM going to see him before I leave. If you can't deal with that then that's just too damned bad." Dean finally said fingering a small black object in his pocket.

"Just make sure he doesn't see you Dean or you'll be defeating the whole purpose." John said before shaking his head and walking away. He just hoped Dean would be able to live up to his word once he laid eyes on his baby brother.

As Dean punched the elevator button that would take him up to the second floor, he cursed his dad for putting the burden of possibly destroying Sammy's happiness on his shoulders. He never wanted anything more in his life than to be able to talk to his baby brother right now. He just wanted to hear it from Sammy himself that he was doing okay. Dean was drawn out of his musing as the elevator door slid open. He quickly exited and then searched for room 226. As he neared the room, he heard Joshua talking to the nurse.

"Sammy's asleep and the doc said he'll probably be out of it for a while so I'm going to run down to the cafeteria for a few minutes and get a cup of coffee and something to eat. If anything happens, please page me and I'll be right up" Joshua said to the pretty brunette nurse sitting behind the desk. Dean quickly slipped into a storage closet so that Joshua wouldn't see him as he passed by.

As soon as he saw Joshua enter the elevator that he had just gotten off of, Dean slipped out of the closet and walked to Sammy's room. He quietly pushed open the door and stared at the still form of his brother lying on the bed. Dean's heart ached to see how pale his baby brother looked against the sheets. It wasn't right for the kid to be living in California and not have a surfer's tan. As he looked Sammy over he saw the IV hooked up to his right hand and wondered why they had Sammy on fluids. "You've probably been throwing your guts up huh kiddo?" Dean whispered as he ran his fingers lightly through Sammy's hair.

Needing to talk to his brother even though he was sleeping and couldn't hear him Dean said, "God Sammy, I'm so sorry I wasn't here to watch your back and keep you from getting hurt. It's always been my job to take care of you ya know, it has been since you were six months old and I took that job very seriously. Dad never had to order me to do it, I wanted to. As long as you were happy nothing else mattered. But how am I supposed to take care of you now when you're living that white picket fence life that you've always wanted? I've watched you from the shadows Sammy, I know how happy you've been. I've seen you with that pretty little blonde headed girl and she is so way out of your league little brother."

Dean tensed as Sammy moaned and then slightly shifted his body on the bed. He was ready to make a quick exit to keep his little brother from seeing him when he saw Sammy relaxing into a deep sleep once again. Knowing that he would have to leave soon or chance Sammy waking up to find him there, Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out the small black shiny object that he was fingering earlier.

Holding onto the object Dean quietly said "I remember the first time I gave this to you Sammy. You were only seven years old and Dad decided to leave you at Pastor Jim's so that he could take me on my first hunt. You were so heartbroken about the idea of being left behind. You were so sure that I was going to forget you. I tried to convince you that that would never happen in a million years but you wouldn't listen. You cried so hard and it was breaking my heart so when Dad went to the store to pick up some supplies before leaving, I convinced him to pick up this mini replica of the Impala. I told you that it was magical and that when you felt lonely and needed me, all you had to do was to hold the car in your hands and think of me. I convinced you that I would be able to hear those thoughts because of the car's magic and then I would be thinking of you too. You hugged me as tight as your little arms would allow and then ran to tell Jim and Dad about your magical car. You kept that car for years Sammy. I always knew you kept it hidden in the bottom of your duffle bag though you would never admit it."

Closing his eyes for just a minute, Dean allowed a stray tear to fall as he said "I also remember the day you gave it back to me because that's the day my whole world shattered. I'll never forget the look on Dad's face when he found your scholarship papers. He was so pissed that you were even thinking about walking away from our life and the hunt for the yellow eyed demon. I tried to get him to calm down before you came home from doing research on our latest hunt but he was too far gone by then. When you walked back in the door, I knew the shit was going to hit the fan. Dad didn't even give you a chance before he grabbed you by the shirt and pushed you against the wall. The hurt and anger in your eyes that day nearly drove me to my knees. I tried to pull Dad off of you but he just held on tight, yelling at you and saying what an ungrateful bastard you were and how you had no right to just up and leave the hunt for the thing that killed our mother. He accused you of being heartless and not giving a damn about us or mom. I'll never forget the look in your eyes as he was saying those words. Dad basically destroyed the respect you had for him that day. I'll also never forget the way you pushed him away and ran to our room returning a few minutes later with your things packed. Dad thought he was playing his ace in the whole when he told you that if you walked out that door that you were to never come back, that you no longer had a family. You should have seen his face when you left, he really was heartbroken Sammy. I never seen Dad hurting as bad as he was that day. I yelled at him to go after you and tell you he didn't mean it, to make things right again but the stubborn bastard wouldn't listen."

Dean then went on to say, "Do you remember how hard it was raining that night? I wasn't about to let you walk all the way to the bus station the way it was storming. Dad wouldn't even look at me as I grabbed the keys and walked out the door. You were soaking wet by the time I caught up with you. As I drove you to the bus station you tried to hide the tears, but I knew you were crying. You never were able to hide things from me. When we got to the bus station, I gave you all of the cash I had on me so you wouldn't go hungry until you got to Palo Alto and enrolled in school. You were getting ready to climb aboard the bus when you suddenly stopped and opened your duffle bag. You reached into it and pulled out this little car and placed it in my hands and told me the same thing I said to you all those years ago about it being magical even though we were both grown and knew it was just a toy. I had a huge lump in my throat as you hugged me quickly and then climbed on that bus. You never knew it Sammy, but I went out to the Impala and cried as I watched that bus drive away. After that day, whenever I needed to feel you near me, I would reach into my pocket and grasp this tiny car into my hand and squeeze it. It got me through a lot of rough times without you kiddo."

Dean looked at the mini black Impala replica in his hand once more and squeezed it before placing it into Sammy's palm and wrapping his baby brother's fingers around it and saying "I'll be watching over you as much as I can baby brother. I'm just a phone call away if you ever need me." Dean ran his fingers through Sammy's hair one more time and said "I love you bro" before quietly walking out of the room.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Thirty minutes later Joshua walked back into Sammy's room and saw him still sleeping soundly. "I wonder what's keeping Dean" he thought as he glanced at his watch. He was sure Dean would have arrived by now. He was about to place another call to Dean when he heard the sound of another phone ringing. Glancing around to figure out where the sound was coming from, he was drawn to the bag on the dresser that contained Sammy's personal things. He quickly opened the bag and took out the still ringing phone and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Who are you and why do you have Sam's phone?" He heard a girl's voice ask with an upset tone.

"This is Joshua, I'm a friend of Sammy. Who's this?" he asked wondering about the girl on the other end.

"My name is Jessica, I'm Sam's girlfriend. He was supposed to call me earlier and I got worried when I didn't receive his call. If you don't mind my asking, why are you answering his phone?"

Joshua didn't want to upset Jessica, but knew she deserved the right to know what was going on with her boyfriend. "Uh, I don't want to upset you Jessica, but Sammy had a little accident. He kind of fell down the stairs and hit his head pretty hard."

"Oh my God, is he alright" Jessica asked in a panicked voice.

"He has a concussion and the doc wants to keep an eye on him for at least forty eight hours so he's been admitted to San Jose Memorial. He said it's just a precaution since Sammy is having a little trouble remembering things right now." Joshua informed Jessica trying to alleviate her fears just a little.

"Can I talk to him please" Jessica pleaded needing to speak to the love of her life.

"He's sleeping right now and I'd rather not wake him if it's okay with you" Joshua told her knowing that Sam needed as much rest as he could get.

"Please don't wake him. I'll be there as soon as I can. What room is he is?" Jessica inquired of Joshua as she grabbed her purse and keys and headed out the door.

Joshua gave her the information she requested and told her to drive carefully before hanging up the phone. He was glad that Sammy had a girl who loved him enough to check up on him. He deserved to have a special woman in his life. He had no sooner hung up the phone when he glanced over to see Sam looking at him with drowsy eyes.

"Hey tiger, you feeling alright" he asked reaching out to pat Sam on the hand and realizing he had something grasped within his fist. "Whatcha got there kiddo?" he asked as nodded towards Sam's hand.

Sam opened his hand and glanced down to see the mini Impala resting in his hand. "Dean" he whispered as his eyes glistened with tears.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**When Death Calls Ch. 10**

**Disclaimer**: Kripke and the CW own the Winchesters. I am just playing with them and will return them later. I also have no claim on the famed Winchester House located in San Jose, California.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_"Hey tiger, you feeling alright" he asked reaching out to pat Sam on the hand and realizing he had something grasped within his fist. "Whatcha got there kiddo?" he asked as nodded towards Sam's hand._

_Sam opened his hand and glanced down to see the mini Impala resting in his hand. "Dean" he whispered as his eyes glistened with tears. _

"Sammy?" Joshua questioned as he felt a lump forming in his throat at seeing the tears glisten in Sam's hazel eyes. He couldn't stand the thought of the kid being upset, especially now that he was in the hospital.

As Sam stared at the small black car in his hand, a flood of memories rushed through his mind about how much the car meant to him and Dean, how it had gotten them through some rough times in their lives. To him, it symbolized just how close their brotherly bond was, a bond that only strengthened over time. Looking up at Joshua with a smile on his tear streaked face, Sam said "Dean was here"

"What…I mean how do you know?" Joshua stammered out as he realized that Dean must have came and went while he was down in the cafeteria. He was grateful that Dean had came, yet wanted to smack him up alongside his head for not staying until Sammy could see him face to face.

"He left something behind to let me know he's thinking of me and that he loves me" Sam replied as he held the mini replica of the car close to his chest taking comfort from the talisman. He wished he would have been awake to see his brother, but he also knew Dean must have had a good reason for leaving. It was enough for now though to know that his brother was worried about him and had come to the hospital.

"I ought to kick his ass for not sticking around" Joshua stated seeing the wistful look on Sammy's face.

"No Josh, don't say that. I know my brother well enough to know that Dean would have stayed if he could have. He had his reasons for leaving."

"I'm sorry Sam. I'm just worried about you. I don't want you to be upset that your family isn't here" Joshua stated in apology.

"Thanks for that, but you don't have to worry about me Josh, I'm fine" Sam said with a sincere look on his face.

Joshua relaxed a little after hearing Sam's words. He could tell by the look on the kid's face that he meant what he said. ""Yeah, I know you are tiger" he said as he reached out to muss Sam's hair when he suddenly realized he hadn't told Sam about Jessica. "Damn, I almost forgot to tell you but your girlfriend Jessica called and she is on the way to the hospital now."

A look of panic crossed Sam's face as he asked "You didn't tell her what we were doing did you Josh? I mean…Jessica doesn't know about my past or my life as a hunter.

"Relax kid, I just told her that you accidentally fell down the stairs. Your secret is safe"

Sam blew out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Thanks Josh, I don't know what I would do without Jess. She's the only thing that has kept me going since I came to Stanford." Sam knew without a doubt that he would have ran back home with his tail between his legs, begging forgiveness from his dad if Jess hadn't kept him occupied and his mind off of how much he missed his big brother.

"You're welcome kiddo. Now get some rest before your girl gets here" Joshua prompted seeing the way that Sam was struggling to keep his eyes open and focused.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As Jess drove to the hospital, a sudden chill overtook her as she remembered her conversation with Sam just before he had left for the weekend. He had told her that he was going camping with a friend, but yet this same friend had just told her that Sam had gotten hurt falling down the stairs. She wondered if Sam had unconsciously misled her or if their plans had changed unexpectedly. She knew Sam wouldn't outright lie to her since he knew how much she valued honesty in their relationship especially after a previous one ended badly for her. Pulling into the parking lot of San Jose Memorial, Jess was determined to find out exactly what happened and her and Sam would deal with it together.

Entering the hospital, Jess didn't bother stopping by the nurse's desk since she knew exactly where Sam was from her phone conversation. She jogged over to the open elevator and quickly pushed the button that would take her up to the second floor. As soon as the elevator stopped, Jessica quickly exited and searched the room numbers until she came upon room 226. She quietly pushed the door opened to find the lights dimmed and a man slumped over in a chair beside Sam's bed. She also heard the soft sound of snoring coming from the bed and knew that Sam was asleep also.

She stealthily walked over to the bed trying not to awaken either one and gently clasped Sam's right hand. She hated seeing the lines of pain that crossed his face even in sleep. She reached out to brush a stray hair from his forehead before leaning down to plant a soft kiss upon his lips. "I love you Sam, I'll be here waiting for you when you wake up" she whispered just before hearing the sound of a man clearing his throat. She looked up to see the man she assumed to be Joshua smiling at her.

Joshua had been awakened by the sound of the door squeaking when it was slowly pushed open. He figured it was a nurse coming in to check Sam's vitals when he opened his eyes slightly to see a young blonde woman bending over Sam's bed and kissing him on the forehead instead. Trying not to intrude on such a private moment, he closed his eyes once again giving the girl a few precious moments alone with Sam. Joshua then cleared his throat to let the young lady know that he was awake.

"Hi, I'm Joshua" Josh said as he held out his hand in greeting. "You must be Jessica."

"Yes, I am. It's nice to finally meet one of Sam's friends" Jessica said with a dazzling smile as she visually assessed the man in front of her. She noticed he was a tall man, probably even taller than Sam and that even though he seemed to be an imposing figure, Jessica sensed that there was a gentleness about him.

Feeling a deep need to know just what happened to Sam, Jessica asked "Joshua, I know you told me that Sam fell down the stairs, but I thought the two of you were going camping. Just what did happen to cause Sam to get hurt?"

Knowing that he needed to support Sam's cover story, Joshua told her "Yeah, we were planning on camping down near Colwell Beach, but we didn't want to use the campsite there because it was too over crowded so we drove to a more remote location. We found what we thought was the perfect area, it had a great place to park the cars and some stone steps leading down to the beach. We gathered out gear and started on down with tiger here leading the way. We didn't know the steps weren't secure and Sammy stepped on one that gave way causing him to tumble the rest of the way down. As soon as I got to him, I could tell that he was unconscious. I called for help right away and well, here we are."

"Thank God you were there to help him" gasped Jessica as she covered her mouth in shock. Just the thought of losing Sam made her heart ache in a way she never thought it could. "I don't know how to thank you for helping him. I love him with all my heart and don't know what I would have done if I had lost him."

"You don't have to thank me, Sam means a lot to me too. He wrapped my heart around his little finger when he was just a toddler and that hasn't changed. Just knowing he has somebody who truly loves him is all the thanks I need" Joshua stated before saying "I'll leave the two of you alone together for a little while." He watched as Jessica pulled up a chair nd sat down beside Sammy before walking out the door.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Joshua had no sooner walked out the room when he heard the sound of his phone ringing. After checking the caller ID he flipped open the phone and said "What the hell do you want Winchester?"

"Is that the way you greet everybody over the phone?" John asked sarcastically annoyed by the tone of Joshua's voice. "I was calling to check up on Sammy and to let you know that I took care of your little problem back at the Winchester Mansion."

"Well if you would have bothered bringing your sorry ass down to the hospital, you would have known that Sam had a bad concussion and that the doctors are keeping him for observation." Joshua spat out angrily at the man who couldn't take the time to let his son know he cared.

"Damn it Josh, don't get started with me. You know I have my reasons for not seeing Sammy, Just keep your nose out of places it doesn't belong" John retorted.

"Go to hell Winchester. At least the kid knows that I care about him which is more than I can say for you."

"Even though we fight a lot, Sammy knows that I love him so you can quit acting all high and mighty with me. He's my kid Joshua, not yours. The sooner you understand that. the better off you'll be" John gritted out through clenched teeth seething in anger at the other hunter who was trying to take his place in hi youngest son's life.

"Yeah, well he would have been better off if he had been mine" Joshua spat out before cutting the call. If he had to listen to John ranting for one more minute, he was going to lose his freaking mind.

**TBC The next chapter will most likely be a short epilogue to the story!**


	11. Epilogue

**When Death Calls : Epilogue**

**Disclaimer**: Kripke and the CW own the Winchesters. I am just playing with them and will return them later. I also have no claim on the famed Winchester House located in San Jose, California.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_"Yeah, well Sammy would have been better off if he had been mine" Joshua spat out before cutting the call. If he had to listen to John ranting for one more minute, he was going to lose his freaking mind._

John stared at his phone in disbelief. How dare that bastard cut the call on him after what he had just said. He wanted to wrap his hands around the hunter's throat and choke the life out of him for saying those words. Why couldn't people just accept that he raised his boys the best way he could given the circumstances. Anger flooded through his veins as the words taunted him over and over. _"Yeah, well Sammy would have been better off if he had been mine" _Picking up the desk lamp that was nearest to him, John flung it against the wall and watched as the decorated ceramic base shattered from the impact and fell to the floor.

Walking over to his duffle bag, he dug down deep into the bottom and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels that he had kept over the past seven months, only using it for medicinal purposes. Pulling off the cap, he gulped down a large drink without bothering to get a glass and felt the burning sensation as it slid down his throat. "Stupid son of a bitch" he grumbled as he chugged down yet another drink. "What the hell does he know. He's just jealous that Sammy's mine and not his."

John felt a tear slide down his face as he thought about his youngest being in the hospital and Joshua there by his side. It wasn't right that Joshua was taking his place. He was the dad damn it. He took another long, hard swig from the bottle as he cursed "Damn you Joshua. I'll get you back someday for this."

John had downed nearly half of the bottle and was sitting on the edge of the bed when Dean arrived at the motel where his dad was staying. Dean opened the door to see the glassy look in his dad's eyes and the half empty bottle of liquor dangling from his fingers. "What the hell Dad?" he asked as walked over and took the bottle away. He wondered what had changed his dad's mood so drastically that he took solace in a bottle.

"Hey Dean-O" John said through a drunken smirk as he clasped his hand on his oldest son's shoulder. "At least you don't think I'm some worthless bastard who couldn't raise his sons properly" he slurred drunkenly.

"What are you talking about Dad?" Dean asked as he reached down to pull of his father's boots.

"That bastard Joshua. He had the nerve to tell me that Sammy would have been better off if he had been his dad instead of me." John burped rather loudly and said "Is he right Dean? Was I that bad of a father to you and you're brother? Am I a failure when it came to raising my boys?"

"No Dad, you did the best you could. Sammy and I both know that" Dean said as he pulled off his father's socks.

"But then why?" John slurred as another tear trailed it's way down his rugged face.

"Why what Dad?"

"Why did Sammy leave us?" John hiccupped out as he looked his oldest son in the eyes. "He left because of me, didn't he? Joshua's right, Sammy would have been better off raised by him." By this point, the tears were falling continuously as John's heart broke at the thought of being the one who had broken his youngest son's spirit and pushed him away.

"You're wrong Dad. Sammy left because he needed a break away from hunting to see if he could find his own way in life. I know the constant fights between the two of you made it seem like Sammy hated you, but he doesn't Dad. I know my baby brother well enough to know he still loves you as much as he always did. If Josh had raised Sammy, they would have ended up fighting about hunting too" Dean informed his dad believing that what he had said was true.

"You mean it Dean, you really think Sammy still loves me" John asked with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Yeah Dad, I'm sure of it" Dean intoned as he raised his father's legs up onto the bed. "Get some sleep, I'll be here when you wake up" Dean encouraged knowing that his father needed to sleep it off. He'd have one hell of a hangover upon awakening and Dean hoped he wouldn't remember any of their conversation.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam awoke to the beautiful sight of Jessica sitting at his bedside as she clutched his hand firmly in hers. "Hey baby" she said through a dazzling smile, happy to see that the love of her life had finally awoken.

"Hey Jess" Sam replied as he squeezed her hand in affection. "I've missed you."

"Not nearly as much as I've missed you" Jessica said as she bent down to kiss Sam deeply. "You scared the hell out of me baby. When Joshua called and said you were hurt, my heart nearly exploded in pain."

Sam hung his head. "I'm sorry Jess, I never meant to scare you."

Jessica cupped his chin and forced his head back up to look him in the eye. "Don't be sorry darling, it comes with loving somebody will all of your heart, and I do love you more than life itself Sam Winchester."

"I love you too Jess, more than you'll ever know" Sam said as Jess lay herself down in the bed beside him giving him a long sensual kiss that left them both panting for air after it was broken.

Dr. Midas strode into the room shortly thereafter to see the young couple lying on the bed together and gazing into each other's eyes. He cleared his throat rather loudly to let them know that he was there. Jessica blushed as she got up off of Sam's bed and said "I'm sorry doctor.."

"No apology is necessary young lady" Dr. Midas replied. "I'm here to take Sam for his neurological checkup. If everything goes well, he should be able to be released later today."

"That's wonderful" stated Jess truly happy at the prospect of taking her lover home and taking care of his every need.

Just then, a nurse walked in pushing a wheelchair and the doctor helped Sam from his bed and into the chair. "Sam will be gone for approximately an hour or so. You might want to take the time to get something to eat" Dr. Midas said before following Sam and the nurse pushing the wheelchair out of the room.

True to his word, the doctor returned with Sam to his room seventy minutes later. By that time, Jessica had gotten a bite to eat and Joshua had returned to the room also. Seeing the two waiting with anxious faces, the doctor said "I'm happy to say there is no lasting damage from the concussion. Sam will be discharged this afternoon with strict instructions to get plenty of bedrest over the next few days."

"Don't you worry about that doc" Jessica said as she watched Joshua helping Sam back into the bed. "I'll make sure he gets plenty of rest."

"Yes, I believe you will young lady" Dr. Midas agreed before looking over towards the bed. "Take care of yourself Sam and no more falling down the steps."

"I will doc, thanks" Sam replied, happy to know he would be leaving the hospital soon.

"You're welcome" the doc said as he left the room to get Sam's discharge papers completed.

"That was some great news tiger. I'm glad you'll be going home soon" Joshua said as he reached out to pull Sam into a hug while Sam blushed at being called the childhood moniker in front of Jess.

Joshua stayed with the young couple until Sam was discharged from the hospital. He helped Sam make it out to their leased Toyota Corolla before telling Jess that he would make sure her rental car got back to where it belonged. As he watched the young couple drive off, Josh picked up his phone to call Dean to let him know that Sam had been released from the hospital.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

A week later, a black two door 1986 GMC Sierra Grande truck pulled up near the entrance to Stanford University. The men inside climbed out of the vehicle and walked over to the park situated nearby. They discretely kept their appearance a secret as they watched the young couple relaxing there in the grass. Sammy was dressed in a pair of jeans and a pale blue t-shirt while Jess had on a sunflower dress with a red and blue pattern emblazoned on it.

Jess was sitting on a blanket that had been spread on the ground while Sammy was lying down, his head pillowed in her lap. As he snuggled in closer to Jess and closed his eyes, Sam unwittingly turned his head towards his father and brother broadcasting the smile that was on his face.

John and Dean watched as Jess ran her fingers lovingly through Sam's chocolate brown hair before bending down and giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek. Seeing that Sam was happy, the hunters scanned the area one last time for any danger before readying themselves to leave their youngest behind.

Glancing back towards his baby boy, John whispered "I love you Sammy, I always have and I always will. Stay safe kiddo" before he quietly walked away.

'Same goes for me little brother" Dean whispered after having heard his father's remarks. "I'll always be here for you whenever you need me dude. All you have to do is call." Dean knew that Sammy hadn't heard him, but he needed to say the words anyway. He quickly jogged back to his dad's truck and the two oldest Winchesters once again left their youngest behind to live the life he was making for himself. They had no idea of knowing that only a few short months later, Sam would lose Jess to the same demon that took his mother.

_**FINIS Thanks to all of you who read and/or reviewed this story. Your support has been phenomenal. Ali, I hope this story met with your expectations when you gave me the plot bunny for the Winchester Mansion.**_


End file.
